dominationsfandomcom-20200223-history
Bronze Age
The Bronze Age is the third Age available to the player in the game of DomiNations. ''It is obtained by paying 3,500 Gold in the Town Center. This age is succeeded by the Iron Age and is preceded by the Stone Age. This is the first Age that players can participate in multiplayer battles and get attacked by other players. Historical Description ''"The Bronze Age is a period of time of history of major advancements and the use of bronze for tools. This age lasted from 3,300 BC(E) to 1,200-200 BC(E). In this age, cities are getting built, nations are being set up, a new set of writing has been established during this age. After civilization has abandoned the use of stone for tools (Stone Age), they looked upon metals such as copper and tin. Copper and tin can be smelted into the alloy bronze. Bronze is ductile, stiff, and machinable and is used in many weapons and buildings. The Bronze Age also marked the use of empires and conquest. In Mesopotamia, are the large empires of Sumeria, Babylon, and Assyria, both succeeding after each other. The empires flourish with new technology advancements, writing such as cuneiform, education, and notably conquest. These empires has taken land from their neighbors with the Assyrian Empire taking the most. However, there is the most notable, the most famous, and the most flourished empire of all time: Egypt. Egypt is based along the Nile River. Farmland flourished along the river and the largest cities such as Thebes and Memphis were built. Trade flourished and a new system of writing has been invented (hieroglyphics). Egypt is known for its conquest as well. Egypt has taken land in the Levant and in the empire itself. Two kingdoms have competed in wars for the throne of pharaoh of Egypt to be king of all lands. Upper Egypt were the followers of the desert god Set(h) with their capital set in Thebes settling in the desert. Lower Egypt were the followers of the kingship god Horus (the Younger) with their capital set in Memphis settling in the Nile Delta. Both kingdoms fought for control of the land. The Bronze Age was a time of wars and advancements. Areas such as Asia and Europe were influenced by the Bronze Age. However, the discovery of iron in China and Anatolia (Asia Minor, modern day Turkey) had changed that. A new era of the Iron Age is about to begin." Advancements After advancing to the Bronze Age, players are given a new set of Buildings to build, Technologies to research, and units to create. Buildings that are available in the Bronze Age: * 1 Garrison * 1 Spike Trap * 20 Walls * 2 Gates * 1 Mill * 1 Market * 1 House * 2 Caravans * 2 Farms * 1 Storehouse * 1 Barracks * 1 Mercenary Camp You can receive 2 citizens from building another House. In the blacksmith, you can upgrade the warrior to the soldier, the slinger to the bowman, and receive the Horse Raider. In addition, players can also construct a wonder in the Bronze Age to give a bonus to help the player. The choices are the Hanging Gardens, the Pyramids, the Acropolis, and Stonehenge. Gallery Further Reading * Bronze Age at Wikipedia zh:青銅器時代 Category:Ages Category:Bronze Age